En Los Brazos De La Fiebre
by Radika Sundari
Summary: AU Shonen ai - Aioria viaja a Kenia de manera ilegal para buscar a su hermano, en una tierra que no es de nadie y es reclamada por tantos, lo que va a buscar no puede compararse con lo que lo ha encontrado a él.


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, ésta es una historia sin fines de lucro.

ADVERTENCIAS: Ooc ligero, Yaoi. Originalmente la historia es un songfic de la canción homónima

EN LOS BRAZOS DE LA FIEBRE

Abrió los ojos, por la abertura en la entrada de la tienda podía ver la maleza de la selva recortándose contra el obscuro cielo.

Intentó moverse y las gruesas sogas que ataban su pecho lo mantuvieron sujeto al punto del dolor. Su cuerpo afiebrado sólo logró rodar sobre el suelo, golpeando su mejilla contra la tierra. El frío lo reconfortó, a pesar de que la noche estaba helada, su cuerpo ardía, presa de la fiebre amarilla.

Que irónico, pensó, había cruzado ilegalmente la frontera de una docena de países, escapado de ejércitos y pandillas y al final lo que iba a matarlo no sería un machete o una bala, si no un maldito mosquito. El malestar era tan grave que tenía la tentación de salir de la tienda y que lo acabaran por tratar de escapar.

Aunque igualmente estaba condenado, aun si alguno de aquellos salvajes lo llevara a un hospital, no existía tratamiento alguno para la enfermedad. Aunque era su culpa, jamás se administró la vacuna, aunque en realidad no había tomado precaución alguna, todo había sido demasiado rápido.

Escuchó unos pasos y por un momento pensó en lo bueno que sería que aquella agonía fuera rápida, no encontraría lo que había venido a buscar y no tenía nada por lo que volver. Se había jugado el todo por el todo y había perdido.

No había debido salir de su país, lo sabía. Debía haberse quedado en su departamento, gozando de lo suyo.

Unos pies enfundados en zapatos viejos y rotos se detuvieron junto a su rostro, pudo verlos por el rabillo del ojo.

Fue girado sobre la tierra y quedó cara a cara con aquel hombre; como un ángel, con el cielo estrellado detrás de la cabeza y la vela en su mano iluminándole el rostro.

Tenía el cabello muy largo y rubio, unos ojos azules profundos y era de estirpe alta y delgada. Lo que nunca hubiera esperado encontrar en las selvas de Kenia.

La visión hubiera sido perfecta si no llevara un machete en la otra mano. Aunque no se engañaba sólo por aquella apariencia, sabía de sobra que el muchacho era parte de una de las sectas Kikuyo, aunque no tenía idea de cuál exactamente.

-¿Vienes a matarme?

Aquel lo arrastró sin cuidado al centro de la tienda y cortó las amarras.

-Como si hiciera falta.-Le respondió en perfecto inglés-A lo que vine, perro extranjero, es a que digas que demonios haces en este país.

Miró su rostro de nuevo, y ya no le parecía tan angelical. Con la luz apoyada en el piso, los dientes del extraño muchacho relucían como colmillos filosos, en su rostro se percibía la suciedad de la tierra, el extremo cansancio; sonreía y las líneas marcadas alrededor de los labios le daban a ese mohín despreciativo la certeza de que la mueca era común.

Se sentó sobre el suelo, sobando sus brazos antes atados, sacudiéndose los cortos cabellos, tenía ganas de preguntar en lugar de responder.

-Mi nombre es Aioria, soy griego. Y no soy un buscador de diamantes si es lo que estás pensando.

El muchacho rubio apretó los labios. Aquella era una broma de mal gusto y lo sabía. Conocía toda la maldita historia del continente, pero aún así sólo siguió con su ligera indiferencia aparentada, aún con la fiebre podía mantener control sobre sí mismo. Miró hondamente al otro con sus ojos amarillentos y sonrió con sus labios, teñidos aún más de amarillo.

-Estoy buscando a mi hermano, Aioros, un fotógrafo, vino con un grupo de expedición hace tres meses, se estrelló cerca de Nairobi, y vine a buscarlo.

Lo dijo como si no lo dijera, porque se lo había repetido cientos de veces desde que su hermano había desaparecido. Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de pensarlo, en cuanto supo del accidente tomó todo su dinero y le siguió el rastro. Y ahora, tan cerca de su destino, los africanos le mandaban a un blanco a terminar su dolor.

Miró el rostro de su asesino, que lo estudiaba con cuidado a la luz mortecina de la vela, hubo en aquel rostro una mueca de reconocimiento que se borró cuando se sentó sobre el suelo justo delante de él.

-Ellos fueron más inteligente, pidieron autorización a todos los grupos armados…

Él no lo había hecho, y además se había dejado capturar por ellos, por ese en particular, creyó que al igual que él, venía de fuera, había sido tan estúpidamente ingenuo.

-¿Te ordenaron matarme o no?

-Una plaga no es tolerable… -No supo si se refería a los extranjeros o a los insectos- ¿Sabías que sólo algunos pocos de los infectados muere?

Levantó una ceja como respuesta, sintiéndose extrañamente débil ante esa idea, porque hablaba de los insectos.

-¿Tratas de decirme que tal vez tenga suerte?

El joven rubio miró la sangre esparcida por el suelo de la tienda, demasiada. Ya no había caso.

-Tuviste tu suerte, sólo que no fue buena.

Miró al muchacho que dirigió esa extraña sonrisa de nuevo, estaba llena de un extraño placer malsano; de seguro, sería la misma que pondría al terminar con cualquiera. Estaban entrenados así, para disfrutar de la muerte.

Pero él se quedó quieto, tratando de no pensar en el dolor que le provocaba hablar, incluso respirar, hasta que su mente se aclaró un poco.

-Pidieron permisos… ¡sabes dónde está! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

De nuevo aquella sonrisa de arrugas marcadas.

-Está muerto.

No le importó el dolor, ni el machete, ni nada; se lanzó sobre el muchacho y le clavó el puño en la quijada. Sintió que el otro le lanzaba un golpe a la altura del hígado. Con un gemido escandaloso se tiró de lado, en una vuelta violenta. Se revolcó en el piso un buen rato con ruidos guturales de agonía.

-Eres sólo un perro extranjero.

Le dijo el muchacho, acomodándose la quijada. Aioria tomó un respiro y se incorporó a medias para responder.

-¿No eres un extranjero tu también, niño rubio? no eres lo que se dice del tipo africano.

Hubiera querido poner desprecio en sus palabras, pero sólo había una curiosidad incipiente, algo para distraerse, para no enfrentar que había venido al maldito infierno para nada.

-¡Yo nací aquí! ¡Esta es mi tierra y no permito que nadie la invada!

Fue sujeto de los cabellos y las manos ajenas le doblaron el cuello hacia atrás, adivinó en aquellos ojos azules el deseo de rompérselo. Su mente le llevó una historia imaginaria sobre aquel que lo sostenía, por su aspecto sus padres debían haber sido colonos, quizá del sur y luego una de las sectas debía haberlo secuestrado, posiblemente para utilizarlo como intérprete.

Supuso que su carcelero no conocía otra cosa, que al igual que él, ya ni siquiera sentía odio por lo sucedido, que habían llegado al punto en que nada importa… Entonces oyó los gritos. El muchacho hizo un gesto agresivo, mostrando los dientes y se levantó aprisa, sin soltar sus cabellos. Él sintió el olor a quemado y se levantó también, librando su cabeza de un tirón que le provocó un mareo que le nubló la vista y lo dejó sin aliento, a punto de vomitar de nuevo.

Miró al africano blanco tomar el machete y abrir la tienda del lado contrario a la entrada.

-Muévete estúpido.

Salió de la tienda aprisa; aún agonizante, sentía un gran deseo de mantenerse con vida. Inútil, completamente instintivo.

Los árboles que hacía unos minutos había visto ahora estaban coronados de llamas, los gritos no le permitían distinguir nada, y el conocido aroma a sangre lo llenaba todo.

Trastabillando entre los yerbajos siguió como idiota al hombre armado, mientras se alejaban de la disputa, huyendo en la selva.

-¿No te quedas a defender tu campamento?

-Aquello no es asunto mío, todos van a huir y luego volverán.

Después de una caminata no muy larga se dejó caer sobre la hierba. Quedaba tanto y tan poco tiempo, quería más, pero no si estaba plagado de tanto dolor.

-Levántate extranjero.

-Usa el machete de una vez, es demasiado.

Se aferró a su propio cuello, paladeando con la lengua el sabor a sangre impreso en su boca.

El hombre, porque eso le parecía ahora, un hombre y no un muchacho; lo levantó de los cabellos y lo arrastró unos metros más, casi delirando por la fiebre vio un claro, ligeramente más iluminado que el resto de la noche por la falta de árboles, al centro, había varias docenas de montones de rocas, esparcidas en líneas rectas. Fue arrastrado hasta el que se veía más reciente, incompleta y fue arrojado sobre éste.

-La avioneta chochó a un kilómetro de aquí, la mayoría murió de inmediato. Él era un insolente algo más resistente, pero no tanto.

Sintió su corazón latir mal. Justamente había sido así... Sencillamente se había estrellado y muerto después. Al menos había podido descubrirlo, a costa de todo, pero lo había hecho. Ya estaba listo para morir.

De reojo miró al muchacho, y de nuevo le pareció joven y angelical. Cómo si pudiera ver a un dios antes de morir. Por un instante sintió que lo amaba, de una forma parecida a la que había amado a su hermano, casi enfermiza.

-¿Podrías decirme cuál es tu nombre?

-Shaka.

-Sudafricano…

Asintió, con un extraño dejo de satisfacción, la historia creada por él bien podía ser cierta, hasta el nombre era irónico, llamar así a un blanco… aunque como militar y asesino inhumano le hacía honor a su nombre.

-Listo extranjero.

Miró las tumbas, la de su hermano había sido la última, tenía una idéntica a la derecha, un hueco a la izquierda.

-Me enterrarás a su lado.

Siempre cerca, pero solos.

El machete cortó de un único y rápido tajo. Y el dolor desapareció. Con las horas también desapareció todo calor.

La fiebre se había ido.

FIN

**Información: **Las sectas Kikuyo son un tipo de mafia en Kenia, pretenden recobrar las antiguas tradiciones de su país, exiliando a los extranjeros y atacando a los africanos que no siguen su régimen. No utilizan armas de fuego.  
>Shaka era un jefe Zulú, grupo negro que durante el apartheid apoyó la resistencia contra los grupos de gente blanca.<br>La fiebre amarilla es trasmitida por el mosquito Aegis, o Aedes, suele remitir por sí sola y se previene únicamente con vacunación. En zonas endémicas los brotes son comunes con una mayor proporción de víctimas mortales. No hay tratamiento.


End file.
